


pillowtalk

by searwrites (sears)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Skype Sex, sleepy snuggly lonely ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/searwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from tumblr request of: "what about Ai being away from Rin and Sousuke on a short trip, and him video-skype-sexting (? What would you CALL that?) his boyfriends, and it gets them both so worked up that they can't wait any longer to see him and get on the next train and ambush him. "</p><p>this is a sort of future!au where the three of them get together and rin comes back from australia to stay with them whenever he has time off school, but this particular time around ai is off volunteering at a summer camp.</p><p>----------</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillowtalk

"You could always get a pillow, you know."

Ai huffs out a contented and longing sigh at the sound of Sousuke's deep voice, a conflicting yet welcome set of emotions to toil in. He's laying down on his side, his shitty old laptop open flat on top of the hotel mattress a few feet away. Ai grins at the slightly pixelated blur of Sousuke's half-tilted smirk, transmitted over almost 2 hours worth of distance. Technology is wonderful, he sleepily decides. Pillows are the last thing on his mind.

Ai can hear Rin puttering in the background of their video call, sharp shouts and clamors that even manage to make Sousuke flinch on occasion. He just got in from Australia a few hours ago and is trying to unpack, which means he's currently stuck dealing with the mess Sousuke and Ai tend to leave their shared apartment in when left without supervision for too long.

It's late now, nearing the end of an eventful day of reenacting famous Hollywood skits by way of improv with school children. This acting camp is more like a seminar, but it's focused on children and learning, so being a counselor for it seemed like the logical thing to do to boost his resume. He only wishes it didn't fall right on the same time as Rin's winter break did. In _July_ , which still feels weird to think about, but at least Sousuke's summer break coincides nicely. It isn't even that far, only a few towns away from their apartment, but it feels like there's oceans between them.

Sousuke isn't saying much, just smiling a little at Ai, at the noises Rin makes behind him, and watching Ai through the connection on screen. Ai curls up happily, snuggling the side of his face into his arm, letting his hair flop over his eyes.

"I'm so sleepy all the time here," Ai mumbles pitifully, and he means it. Wrangling a bunch of excitable pre-teens into focusing for almost an entire eight hour day is a special kind of torture.

Sousuke's sitting with the laptop on his desk, far too close to his face, but Ai likes it just fine like this, means you can see all the tiny smiles he tries (and fails) to hide.

Sousuke leans heavily onto the palm of one of his hands, and says, "You can go to sleep, if you want. I won't be offended."

" _No_!" Rin shrieks from a distance, and Ai stifles a laugh at the way Sousuke flinches. "We've been waiting all day for this!"

Ai groans dramatically, burrowing his face deeper into the soft, warm skin of his bicep. "For _what_? I have nothing left in me, these children are wearing me the fuck out."

Sousuke's brow quirks in that way it always does when he swears, like he's anticipating something -- as if Ai ever only dirties his mouth around the two of them. Ai blushes involuntarily at the half-triggered memories, and continues to pretend his own arm is a nice, comfy pillow. There _is_ an actual pillow not two feet behind him, but that requires too much movement.

"Poor baby," Sousuke says with a ridiculous smirk that makes Ai's face heat up.

Ai grins despite himself, pushes his hair away from his eyes. "Thank you for sending breakfast to my room earlier, that was nice of you."

"Rin's idea," Sousuke huffs, and he glances over his shoulder towards what Ai assumes is Rin. "He thinks you're getting too thin."

"I do not!" Rin shouts, and then he's finally making his way toward the laptop Sousuke has been hogging up until now. "It was supposed to be a nice gesture."

"It was nice," Ai says, grinning stupidly. Rin's head peers over the bulk of Sousuke's shoulder and just the sight of him again -- even just seeing him so physically close to Sousuke after almost an entire semester -- has his stomach fluttering. "You two been having fun?" he asks them.

"Take the damn laptop away from the desk so I can see, jesus, your huge back covers the whole screen--" Ai snorts as his vision of the two of them violently blurs, as Rin apparently decides to take the initiative to move them somewhere more practical for a video call. "--here," Rin announces, and then settles himself on what Ai recognizes is their couch. It seems he's set the laptop on the coffee table.

Sousuke flops down next to Rin after a moment of shuffling, and Ai tilts his own screen down a little so he can see them better. Once they're both in focus, sitting snug and close together on the couch, Ai grins and sends them a cute little wave.

Rin immediately frowns, of course, and grumbles, "This is so shitty, I wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry," Ai says, frowning now too. "I had to jump on this quickly, the counselor spots for this always fill up because of the recommendation letters they write you after."

Sousuke grips the back of Rin's neck then, pulls his attention towards him. "We have been having fun, _haven't we_?" Sousuke says, with a little tilt of his head towards the screen, like he's trying to get Rin to realize something.

Rin glares at him for a second, and then he says a quiet, "oh," before he whips his head back towards the video call with Ai. "Do you wanna watch us makeout or something?" Rin asks quickly.

Ai grins slowly, his smile spreading wide over his teeth without any of his permission, really. It's stupid, but Rin is so focused sometimes that he forgets himself, and Ai thinks it might be his favorite part about him.

"Always," Ai says, an absolute truth.

Rin twists his head to the side and slots his lips to Sousuke's, gripping his jaw like he needs to be in control of this. Sousuke throws him off balance then, pulling Rin entirely into his lap, until all Ai can see on the screen are the lean, shifting muscles of Rin's back through his tank top. It's still nice, but Rin immediately picks up on it.

"He can't see--" Rin grumbles, it sounds, right into Sousuke's mouth. There's a deep laugh (Sousuke) and a moment of more blurry tussle, and then Rin is holding Sousuke's face with a firm grip to the side, watching the screen of the laptop out of the corner of his eye to make sure they're in frame as he kisses him sloppily.

"Jesus," Sousuke says in complete and utter exasperation against Rin's mouth.

Ai snorts at their struggle -- _ridiculous_ boys.

Sousuke is good with his tongue though, this Ai knows well, and he eventually gets Rin to forget about the camera he's trying to perform for and instead has Rin melting in his lap, whining from the back of his throat. They move a little out of frame, but it's fine, because Sousuke is breathing heavily out through his nose, Ai can hear, and Rin starts to roll his hips down.

Ai tugs his shorts down over the curve of his hip, still laid out entirely on his side. They're the skintight running shorts that Sousuke claims are a gift from the gods, the ones that are neon green so he can go jogging at night. He shoves them down as best he can without having to move much, and starts palming at the head of his cock. He glances down at himself and flushes a little in embarrassment -- he's painfully hard just from listening to them, the tip flushed pink and glistening from precome.

Rin reaches out blindly all of a sudden in a half-forgotten effort to adjust the camera and then ends up pulling away from Sousuke with a yelp when he nearly shoves the laptop off the table entirely, it seems. Sousuke sends Ai a pitiful frown over Rin's shoulder as he struggles to adjust it -- a downward tilt to his lips that says _'why is this my life?'_ \-- but the look morphs quickly into something like hunger when he sees that Ai's thin, pale forearm is reaching down past his stomach, clearly in repetitive movement.

"Hey," Rin says, suddenly leaning in comically close, his eye filling up the entire screen. "What are you doing?"

Sousuke must yank Rin backwards because there's a gasp and then he's fitted tight between Sousuke's thighs, sitting between his legs on the couch. Sousuke wraps his arm around Rin's torso, holding him still.

"Please ignore Rin, he's jetlagged and delirious, continue what you were doing."

Ai hadn't stopped, really, but he laughs with a breathy note of giddy delirium himself, and then he tilts his own laptop screen down, angling it to the side so that his torso is mostly in frame -- and just the very pink tip of his cock, too, and his palm rubbing over it.

Rin whimpers audibly, curling towards the laptop like he wants to touch, but Sousuke holds him still and buries his face in the crook of Rin's neck and shoulder, his eyes still very much trained on the screen of their call.

Ai tilts the screen back a bit to focus more on his face with his free hand, struggling with the imbalanced weight of himself, and he forces himself to glare at the two of them.

"This isn't as fun if you guys don't play along too," he scolds them, and then lets the screen fall back to the way it was.

Sousuke lifts his head just enough for Ai to see him grin, and then he slides his hand down the front of Rin's shorts, tugging them so they hook beneath Rin's balls, all clean shaven skin exposed to the room, and to Ai. Sousuke starts teasing him, jerks him slowly with a loose fist and only occasional squeezes. It's clearly not enough, not with the way Rin whines and squirms in his lap.

Ai moans helplessly, watching with his jaw dropped open, his mouth gone all slack from lack of awareness. He tightens his own hand around himself, jerks harder while he watches Sousuke continue to tease Rin half to breaking point. God, he's already shivering, it isn't _fair_.

"I wish I was there," Ai whispers, though it sounds more like a quiet moan.

Rin lets his head fall back, pants a few times up towards the ceiling, like looking directly at Ai with Sousuke's hands on him at the same time is too much, and then says, " _Fuck_ , so do we."

Ai feels it then, the igniting zip of tension from his thighs all the way up through to his stomach. He shuffles inelegantly onto his back, having half a moment's sympathy for the poor housekeeping lady that would have to clean up his mess, and he manages to flop onto his back just in time to come all over his own stomach. He sits there for a second, afterwards, embarrassment creeping around the edges of his conscious at coming so soon, and so very much alone.

His head is probably completely out of frame now, but he's frustrated -- frustrated and still somehow turned on, because Rin is not at all quiet when he loses himself like this. It was just the sight of them together again, after so long of pretending to see it in the back of his mind, of ignoring the sinking sense of panic at occasionally forgetting what they looked like together, as if Rin being gone for 5 months would erase him somehow. It hasn't, Ai knows and expected as much, but he still sighs in wallowing self-pity up towards the ceiling.

"Too fast," Ai mumbles, wiping off his hand on his chest, trying to keep the cooling mess on his belly without it slipping off onto the covers. "Sorry."

He turns his head to the screen and catches the tail end of Sousuke tucking Rin's cock back away in his shorts, with a delicate care that makes Ai's chest feel too tight. He wants to kiss them, so badly.

They go out of focus for a moment again, and then both of their faces are extremely close -- it looks as though Sousuke is balancing the laptop on Rin's knee, or something of similar distance.

"What have I told you about unnecessary apologies?" Sousuke asks, voice stern yet still fond.

Ai smiles, kicks out of his shorts completely and then uses them to wipe the mess off his stomach. He curls up on his side again, around the glow of the laptop screen, like he's snuggling with them.

"I know," he says.

Rin frowns pitifully, and says, "Can't you just come home?"

"Not yet," Ai says, and it takes a monumental amount of effort to keep from reaching out to stroke the screen where Rin's frown is, to try and push it into a smile. "Sorry."

 

\--

 

Ai is jolted awake at what feels like the middle of the damn night, but then a quick glance toward the clock on the nightstand tells him it's actually just very early morning. He doesn't have to be awake for a few hours yet -- the sun is barely even up, it's disorienting -- but he rolls out of bed anyway.

He stumbles as he tugs on another pair of shorts -- the orange ones, this time, since the green ones are ruined for the time being -- and mumbles grumpily to himself about housekeeping taking diligence to unreasonable levels.

Ai throws open the door ready to tell them he's still asleep -- the whole _world_ is still asleep -- but then Rin is standing there practically vibrating with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie and a loose beanie slung over his messy hair, and Ai actually shouts out a tiny surprised sound, because-- "Oh my god? Am I asleep right now?"

Rin shakes his head, and then slumps heavily forward, half-tackling Ai and walking him backwards into the hotel room with a long relieved groan. Ai glances over Rin's shoulder and catches Sousuke looking half-asleep with nothing but a tshirt and jeans on, turning to shut the door quietly behind them out of respect for the other poor people on this floor who had to hear Ai's startled shriek, and then Ai starts to actually tear up because they're _here_. Both of them, here, finally.

Ai reaches out a hand, and mumbles through the thickness in his throat for Sousuke to, "C'mere."

Sousuke moves to Ai's back, and then they're both wrapped around him so tightly he thinks he's lost the ability to breathe, though that might just be the sudden, dangerous increase in his heart rate. He gets excited too easily, but this, at least, calls for it.

Rin grips his face, and Ai makes a sympathetic little noise at the dark, sleepy bags beneath his eyes, and then Rin is kissing him, soft little pecks all over his cheeks and his nose, down towards his lips. Sousuke bends lower so he can kiss Ai's exposed shoulders, his neck, his ear.

"How--" Ai gasps when Rin pulls away for a moment to kiss across his eyebrows, like he refuses to miss every inch of skin he hadn't been able to touch until now.

"We got a train," Sousuke grumbles, and the hoarse rasp of his voice tells Ai they didn't get to sleep much on it, sadly. "Bed, please."

Rin barely manages to detach himself long enough to get settled into the now seemingly tiny double bed, but it's okay, because they wrap around him tight -- and who needs pillows when you've got this?

 

 


End file.
